


Stolen Hearts

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Female EXO, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fem!exo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhang Yiyin is an ordinary girl with ordinary friends and a beginning adult life. But will she be able to find and keep her soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the characters are changed. Here is the list to "decode"
> 
> Xiumin - Kim Minseon  
> Luhan - Luhua  
> Suho - Kim Junhee  
> Lay - Zhang Yiyin  
> Baekhyun - Byun Baekhwa  
> Chen - Kim Jungda  
> D.O - Do Kyungsoon  
> Kai - Kim Jungeun  
> Sehun - Oh Seri
> 
> Please not that Chanyeol and Kris are boys here too, and Tao is not in this fic!

Do you know the legends? About soulmates. Red strings of fate, the name or the first words of the love of your love appearing as a tattoo on your body, etc. Well, it's somehow right. To be exact, those crucial first words are floating around you, like little clouds. The thing is, not everyone can see it, though in the past few decades the number of people who have this ability outgrow those who don't. Still, the society considers the ones with the ability weirdos. Not very nice, huh?

 

Now I bet you think I'm the special little snowflake with unordinary sensibility towards this whole soulmate thing and make all the guy fall in love with me while I have eyes only towards the one who's cold with me just to protect my innocent soul, right? 

 

Haha.

 

No.

 

I can't see special things, and the boys have definitely no interest in me. In fact, they have just as little interest in me as little interest I have in them. Yes, you've read it right, I like girls. And yes, I am a girl too. So what? If you have any problem with it, you might want to stop reading my story. Because it's about how I've found  _her_. My soulmate. 

 

Oh, you're still here? Then I hope you're ready for a journey, my friend. Let's start, shall we?

 

 

【LOVE】

 

Maybe I should start with introducing myself, shouldn't I? Though you already know the most personal thing about me... Anyways, I am Zhang Yiyin, age 20, at the moment attending to a university in South Korea. I'm majoring in music, as I have been composing music since I can remember. I'm trying to write a musical, with one of my best friend and co-composer, Kim Jungda. It's not easy, since I still have problems with my Korean, and she has still problems with her Chinese, but we manage. Otherwise, she's one of the sweetest girl ever, a good friend and also a good kisser.

 

Yeah, about that. My family moved to Korea when I was 17, when I still had two years back from high school. We got paired up with Jungda, to help to pass the language barriers. That's how I met with Kim Minseon, too. She and Jungda knew each other since they were in diapers, almost inseparable. They were so close, everyone thought they were sisters for real.

 

At the time, Minseon unnie left to Japan for a year, and just before she left, they had a huge fight. I remember, Jungda came to my house crying and after she explained what happened, she kissed me. And I kissed back. Maybe it was a mistake, but we didn't care. Jungda was desperate to forget about Minseon unnie, and I felt incredibly lonely at the time. I mean I was 18 and I didn't have my other half with me yet. So we jumped in a relationship, which, of course, didn't last so long.

 

At first, we were okay. We kissed a lot, we had sex a lot - again, to forget our loneliness -, we were basically inseparable. But after a few months Jungda got paler, she lost weight. Her eyes lost their mischievous shine, they got redder and puffier with every single day, as if she was crying herself to sleep the night before, which she probably did. I think it was around eight or nine months our relationship lasted, at least the physical part. After that it was mainly me trying to keep her emotions from the complete breakdown.

 

It wasn't an easy task, I tell you. She already knew that it was her destiny to love Minseon forever, and, to be honest, I knew it too. You know, even if you can see the signs of one's soulmate, like Jungda and Minseon  _can_  - they are called Seers, by the way - you don't see the signs of your own soulmate. Though I think it's important to note here that if someone's soulmate hasn't been born yet as has already died, the signs can't be seen in their case either. Just to complicate things.

 

Anyways, if you spend enough time with your soulmate in a rather close relationship, Seer or not, their name will appear slowly on your body, starting pale then getting more and more toned as time goes on. Jungda showed me her tattoo two weeks after our last time together, however, I don't think she realized that as many times as I saw her naked, I have already found it. It was on her lower calf on her right leg. She spent the last months pining after Minseon, and even her parents were worried about her health. Until on one morning (at seven o'clock, mind you, as Jungda likes to mention it at every given opportunity, that's too early for one to function) Minseon appeared at her doorstep, and with a romantic kiss they made up immediately and are still in a happy relationship. At least that's what they tell everyone who's stupid enough to ask about it.

 

If you're curious, then yes, Minseon unnie knows that we were a pair with Jungda. It's an understatement to say that she was furious, but Jungda reminded her that it was her who moved to Japan and didn't want to come back. So she sucked it up and dealt with me. Although, I suppose, being kissed non-stop by Jungda helped a bit. And sharing their sex-life in explicit scenes, too.

 

 

【LOVE】

 

Well, basically that's how we started our university life. Me and Jungda in Music, Minseon in Architecture. At first they were worried that they won't have time for each other, but Jungda's parents ended the loads of cries - bless them -, and offered them an apartment near the university, with the only condition being the separate rooms (I really like Jungda's parents, in case you wondered). Not long after the offer was made, I got really good news. 

 

When me and my family were still living in China, I've had a best friend named Luhua. Now, I could tell you that she was a total sweetheart or that everyone liked her because of her innocent looks, but the sad truth is the magic lasted only for the first time you two were introduced to each other. After that (probably within two minutes) she said the most offensive thing she could find about you in that short time with her most angelic smile and no one could ever decide that she had no social skills or she was plainly mean. (The second. My precious, mischievous little baby. I really missed her in Korea, although we e-mailed and skyped with each other every week.)

 

Whatever. The point is that Luhua announced that she will continue her studied in Korea too. I was so happy I nearly broke my shin while jumping. So our little group of three became a group of four, in an apartment with four bedrooms. (Again, God bless Jungda's parents - even if I'm a Buddhist.)

 

That became a problem only when another girl moved in with us. Baekhwa attended the same course as me and Jungda, and the latter scarified herself by moving to Minseon's room to help Baekhwa out, who was stuck in a dormitory room with a girl who'd welcomed the boy population of Seoul in her bed every night. Must've been enjoyable. (Later we found out that she dropped out of college to get her tripper treated. Baekhwa laughed so hard she fell off of the bed.)

 

"You won't believe what happened to me." Baekhwa sat down one afternoon at the sofa and took the pizza out of Luhua's hand without any sense of guilt.

 

"Hey! I was eating that you monster!" Luhua tried to take her food back, but Baekhwa was faster. Faster, as in eating it.

 

"Shut up, Luhua" Minseon unnie scolded her. "I can't hear anything from the TV because of you."

 

"You don't pay any attention to me " Baekhwa attempted to pout cutely -  _attempted_  - and I wiped her lips laughing. "I pay attention to how you eat like a five years old. You  _do_  know that Minseon unnie will make you clean the whole room, right?"

 

"That's damn right" Minseon piped up. "Stop being a pig, all of you." She looked at Luhua too, who looked back as a trapped deer in the spotlight of a car. Maybe because she just dropped all the toppings of her pizza in her lap. Or not. We'll never know.

 

"You don't even love me" Baekhwa sobbed dramatically. Jungda shrugged. Minseon nodded and Luhua was too busy tidying up the ruins of her previous action, so I sat beside Baekhwa to comfort her. 

 

"There, there" I patted her back. "We love you very much, just like you love us. So, tell us, Baekhwa, what happened that we won't believe?" Those seemed like magic words because the pathetic face was replaced with an appalled one.

 

"Today" she started like it was the biggest announcement of her life, "Oh Seri came to me."

 

"Who's Oh Seri?" Minseon unnie asked without looking at us. "The one with the rainbow hair" Jungda mumbled back before Baekhwa could answer. 

 

" _Like I said_ " Baekhwa held a pause to emphasize her importance again "Oh Seri came to me today. She asked me to see her aura because she wanted to know the first words. And you know what I saw? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe a few electricity-friendly hairs, but other than that... Anyways, I told her exactly that. And you know what she did next? She freakin'  _kissed me_!"

 

Our reactions must have been different from what she expected, which were probably a bunch of unbelieving gasps or something like that. What she got in real life? Minseon unnie rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV, Jungda looked lost and Luhua stared at her unimpressed as she ate her last slice of pizza. I shrugged. "So?"

 

"SO? SHE KISSED ME! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! I can't even..."

 

"What's your problem, Baekhwa?" Jungda interrupted. "Oh Seri’s hot."

 

"No, Oh Seri is okay." Luhua injected. "Her friend, Do Kyungsoon is the hot one."

 

"I think Kyungsoon is rather cute. Not as cute as Minnie, though" Jungda added quickly as Minseon unnie snapped her head in her direction.

 

"And she will slice you if you tell her that you find her cute" I said. "Luhua has zero chances with her anyways. Unlike Baekhwa with Seri, apparently."

 

Baekhwa groaned. "But I don't want any chances with her!" 

 

"Why not?" Minseon teared her eyes from her beloved TV to look at Baekhwa. "She has a great ass."

 

" _Her_  ass is nowhere as great as  _my_  ass" Baekhwa fought back.

 

"Is your problem" Luhua asked carefully, eyebrows furrowed "that Seri is a girl?"

 

Baekhwa was silent for a few seconds. This surprised me. She sighed. "Yes. No. I don't knoooow. It's just... I never imagined myself to be with a woman, you know..."

 

"Really? Then what about what'sherface?"

 

"Who?" Even Jungda didn't get who her girlfriend was talking about.

 

"You know. Her favorite from SNSD. Help me! I forgot her name."

 

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? IT'S TAEYEON. TAE. YEON. GEEZ, WHAT'S SO DIFFICULT ABOUT THAT?"

 

"I don't think it's the same, unnie" I said. "This is about who she's gonna spend her life with. Though I think you and Seri would make a cute couple. You two make a competition about who has weirder hair color."

 

"Seri's hair is a freakin' rainbow, Yin. She won" Luhua grinned.

 

"That's all nice and dandy" Minseon unnie said "But Mean Girls is on. Can you please shut up?"

 

So, that's how our night has ended. With Mean girls on TV. And that was the very night I first wondered where  _my_ soulmate could be. 

 

Okay, that was a sappy line, please ignore it. Good night. 

 


	2. Chapter 02

Most of us expected Baekhwa to surrender to her destiny and start going out with Seri. Well, that didn't happen. What happened instead was she jumping in the nightlife, and hooking up with a bartender close to the university.

 

I have to admit, Chanyeol was a nice guy enough, treating Baekhwa right and being quite a sweetheart to us as well. I mean, he always gave nice discounts to me when Baekhwa and me hung out at his bar, EXOPlanet. It was always me and Baekhwa, because Minseon was kind of sulking whenever Baekhwa was around - I think she took her explosion about not wanting to talk to Seri to her heart, Jungda, despite being closer to Baekhwa than me or anyone for that matter, was loyal to her girlfriend and rebelled against Baekhwa's new-found lifestyle with not accompanying her, and Luhua... well, Luhua was the laziest person on the world so she slept instead.

 

It was nice, actually. Luhua gave me a pair of very good earphones so I was able to focus on a few of my assignments as Baekhwa and Chanyeol sucked faces beside me. Also, I was able to actually think about start dating as well. Still wasn't my main priority - music was my greatest love, after all -, but after the Seri-incident, I found myself wondering what my soulmate will be like more often.

 

I didn't have a preference, I never had a preference, but there were a few things on my mind, like... I don't know. I like people with nice smile. I also want someone who is as passionate about things as I am, someone who understands my love for music. Actually I have more than few things in common with Chanyeol, as we found out one night he came over, he was a Music major, too. Anyways, Chanyeol was a popular guy, he had things in common with a lot of people.  He had many friends, as we found out, a few of them often appearing in the bar. Like a really,  _really_  tall guy - he was taller than Chanyeol himself, which was absurd to begin with. He usually came with two pretty girls, one of them faintly familiar. She had a bronze skin, short black hair and dazzling smile. The other girl was petite and... probably the most beautiful human being in the entire world. Whenever she came I watched her smiling and laughing, and when she left she gave me so much inspiration that whatever I made I got the highest mark in my class.

 

Luhua said I was probably in love with her, bullshit I say. Okay, she may be my muse, the best muse ever, but that doesn't mean love. That never stopped Luhua though, and after a few moments of staring at me, she said " _You look pretty lost. You said we could meet here._ " in such a creepy voice that I almost called for Minseon to perform an exorcism on her. Then I realized. The fucker read my aura. How dare she!

 

Whenever I met someone new, who was a Seer and our relationship got better through time, I always forbade them to tell anything about my aura.  And Luhua, being my best friend, of course knew it. That dipshit. I will revenge it, she will suffer. For example... like... Oh, I know. When I met that special person, I will have sex on her bed. She will hate that. 

 

I patted myself on the shoulder, probably not only in my head because Luhua looked funnily at me, but I just gave her an evil smile and left the room. There was Jungda and Baekhwa, in the middle of the living room, and... it wasn't pretty. Not at all.

 

"Oh my god, Jungda, it's my life, I do whatever I want! I want to be with Chanyeol, not Seri. I haven't even talked to Seri more than twice." Baekhwa shouted.

 

"You don't understand..." Jungda tried, but Baekhwa interrupted. "No, you don't understand. I love Chanyeol, and..."

 

"You might love him, but you're not in love with him. Baekhwa, please. Don't fight it. I've been there, and it only gets worse."  Jungda pleaded.

 

"You know nothing. I'm leaving." She turned around and stormed out of the flat. Jungda collapsed on the couch, Minseon immediately on her side. I sighed. "This calls for drastic measures. I'll be back soon" I said. Minseon nodded, and I headed to the 0-24 store nearby. As I looked through the aisles, searching for chocolate ice cream, I found something (or rather someone) I didn't expect.

 

Oh Seri and the girl with bronze skin stood there, in front of, of course the ice creams. I don't really have a choice, do I?

 

"No, no, no, nope, for God's sake, no" Seri commanded, as the other girl showed her the different types of ice cream. "What's so difficult about Bourbon vanilla?"

 

"That they don't sell it, your highness" The girl sighed. "Seriously Seri, isn't plain vanilla good?"

 

Seri just planned the answer when I interrupted and gracefully took out five XXL boxes of chocolate ice cream. "Hi" I smiled as a tried to slip away. 

 

"Uh... hi" Bronze girl looked at me. "You... you're Baekhwa's friend, right?"

 

I looked up. Of course. The universe is too much of an asshat to leave this joke out, right? "Yeah, I am. Zhang Yiyin." I bowed.

 

"Yeah, you're always there with her and Chanyeol in EXO. I'm Kim Jungeun, by the way." I nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

 

"So, are you having a party or what?" Seri looked at my stack of ice cream expectantly.

 

"Well, no?" I said. Or asked. Kinda. "I mean, Jungda and Baekhwa sort of had a fight and this is the peace offer."

 

"Oh" Seri said. I honestly never saw her so mature. "Is Baekhwa okay?"

 

"Uhm... I don't really know. She stormed away."

 

"Oh" Seri said.

 

"Yeah" I looked everywhere that wasn't her. "Oh, lookie! Bourbon vanilla. The last one probably" I took the box out and shoved it into her arms, the run away with a loud "Bye".

 

【LOVE】

 

When I got home, Baekhwa was still nowhere, but Luhua crawled out, and she watched a soccer match with Minseon unnie, who had Jungda's head on her lap. "I'm here~"

 

"Where did you go?" unnie asked.

 

"I bought chocolate ice cream" I showed the bag. 

 

"Then think you would like to rephrase your previous sentence to "The food is here"" Luhua took the bag out of my hand and make herself comfortable on the couch. "I'll bring spoons" Jungda stood up, and left to the kitchen. I sat down on the floor, fought with Luhua to get at least one of the boxes back, until we heard a shriek from the kitchen. Unnie jumped up immediately to save her girlfriend, but Luhua and I was in her tail as well.

 

In the kitchen, no one was a damsel in distress, fortunately. The thing was that Baekhwa came back, fortunately, although a bit drunk and she was leaning on Jungda, sort of hugging her. Jungda, with huge round eyes looked at us. I smiled and mimed to her to comfort Baekhwa. Jungda did as I showed her, patted Baekhwa's back clumsily.

 

"I'm sorry, Jungda" Baekhwa sobbed. "I didn't mean to shout at you. You're my best friend, and I know you just want to me to be happy, but I... I can't Jungda, I can't... I'm so sorry."

 

"It's okay" Jungda soothed her. She held her more tightly, and guided Baekhwa back to her room. We stood there for a while until Luhua decided it was the highest time to eat ice cream, so she collected some spoons while we sat down to the table, and enjoyed the ice cream together.

 

That night Jungda stayed with Baekhwa.  Minseon unnie saved some ice cream for them, but after that night no words were said about

 Baekhwa's and Chanyeol's relationship. They stayed together for one more year.

 

One year, and I still didn't hear those words. 

 

One year, and - God, I feel such an asshole for that -  thankfully Luhua was still alone, too. 

 

One year, and Baekhwa lost weight, the name Oh Seri hiding under her collarbone with bright pink letters. One year, and Baekhwa wore nothing but high collared shirts anymore. Black, of course.

 

One year, and the blonde girl appeared in my dreams and disappeared from my life.

 

【LOVE】

 

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Luhua and I decided to go out for whatever reason, and Minseon was out on a date with Jungda, too. But when we came back, the most unexpected sight greeted us. Chanyeol was there, on our couch with Baekhwa, crying. Yes, crying. When she noticed us, she beckoned to step inside. 

 

"Uhm... Chanyeol?" Luhua sat down beside them. She caressed his back, her gentleness came out strangely, even for me. "Are you okay?"

 

Chanyeol sobbed some, but managed to shake his head. "What happened?" Luhua asked.

 

"You see... my soulmate..."

 

"You know who your soulmate is?" I asked, surprised. Chanyeol looked at me. "Yeah... Basically that's the reason I'm dating Baekhwa. I mean she's an amazing friend, but... no, just no" he shook his head. I nodded carefully but saw Baekhwa's strict gaze, so I didn't pry anymore, and let Chanyeol talk.

 

"He... he's going back to Canada... for... for God knows how long, because he said he doesn't know if he comes back, and that he hopes he will find his soulmate there and have a family and maybe _I_ can go over and visit them _in Canada_ , and be the godfather to their children, because I'm his _best friend_ , and it would suck not to have me in his life. He also said he hopes it'll be a gorgeous woman with huge breast. Like Junhee noona. He said this with a big smile. To my face. Wasn't it enough that I helped him with his stupid crush on noona, even though she's _obviously_  lesbian? I have his name above my heart since I was eleven, but nooo, he has to be clueless even after ten years. He's such an asshole."

 

Baekhwa looked at us desperately, but we weren't much help. There were legends about soulmates not necessarily falling in love with each other, but that was like the 0.1% of the cases. Also on rare occasions some people had soulmates who had someone else's name on their skin. Or having two names beside each other, but those were nothing more than legends for me. Until now. Now, it was close to me and scarred me to death.

 

"I think" Luhua started cautiously, accompanied by Baekhwa's glare, "we still have some ice cream from last week's party, and alcohol too. Do you want a girls' night in with us and a sappy romcom movie?"

 

I could see Baekhwa's muscles relax as she realized that Luhua was being nice and sympathetic to her boyfriend for once, rather uncharacteristically. Chanyeol nodded, with a small smile, and cuddled Baekhwa on the sofa. 

 

I got up with Luhua, and while she prepared the ice cream, I let Chanyeol (and through him, eventually Baekhwa, of course) choose a movie. One hour into the chosen film, and only me and Chanyeol were awaken. 

 

"Did you take up that course about 20th century music this semester? Baek said something like that." Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah" I nodded, "I was lucky I got in. It's a popular course."

 

"One of my friends took it up, too. Though she's not in Music. And now she's panicking that she doesn't know anyone and she won't fit in the class. I asked Jungda, but she said she wasn't interested in that course. What I want to ask from is..." Chanyeol took a deep breath "would you please keep noona company on the classes?"

 

"Uhm... sure?" I shrugged At least I won't be alone either, I thought. "What's your noona like?"

 

"Oh, Junhee noona?" Chanyeol grinned fondly, the first time that night. "She's one of my favorite persons on the world. She's a sweetheart if you're nice to her. She has very lame jokes, but she would do anything for those who are important to her. Her sass is precious, tho. Especially if it isn't directed towards me. I believe you've seen her a few times, she came to the club with Jungeun. You know Jungeun, right?"

 

I felt anxiety creeping up on my spine. Could it be...? 

 

"Yeah, I've met her once or twice. She's a good dancer." My mouth was so dry, like a desert. I needed to know more. "Junhee... she has long blond hair, right? "

 

"She used to, yes. I guess you didn't see her in a long time, recently she had her hair cut and died. Now it's silver-ish."

 

"I see" I mumbled. I tried to imagine the gorgeous girl - _Junhee_ \- with short silver hair, but Chanyeol was right. It was more than nine months since I saw her the last time, though I was sure she was still breathtaking.

 

"I talked to her about you, you see. She remembered you. I told her how good you are at composing, and how you always get the highest marks in class. She wants to meet you before the semester starts."

 

"Oh." I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt nervous. Meeting her? Just the two of us? (Damn it, it seems like Luhua was right, I react like I _was_ in love.) "Well, I'll spend the next few days in the library, there are a few recommended books for the semester I want to check out. If she wants to meet me there..."

 

Chanyeol nodded. "I'll tell her."

 

【LOVE】

 

I really tried to focus on the recommended studies. Really. But sadly I found some incredibly interesting books about famous and infamous musicians lives and mysteries around them, so the plan was doomed. I was sitting on the floor in an aisle full of novels about composers, when I heard an angelic laugh above me.  I looked up, and saw the most beautiful smile ever.

 

I stared at her for minutes. I must have been looked pretty dumb, I admit. "Junhee" I breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

 

"You look pretty lost." She smiled down at me, her eyes twinkling. "You said we could meet here."

 

_No. Way._

 

"Yeah." I got up quickly. "Yeah, I have said that. I just... It's just... Uhm..."

 

Junhee laughed, the sweetest sound on the world. "Are you up for a coffee?" She smiled at me. She was even more gorgeous this close. And it seemed like she was aware what was happening, too.

 

"Definitely, yes. Let's go!"

 


	3. Chapter 1

Dating Junhee was the easiest and the hardest thing of my life at the same time. When I was together with her, it was natural, like breathing. Everything felt right. The problem came when we tried socializing.

You see, my friends and her friends usually didn't mingle with each other, not since Baekhwa and Chanyeol. On my side, Baekhwa and Jungda were fully supporting, except the latter was not willing to meet Junhee's friends, like Seri herself, because, and I quote "supporting Baek's relationship with Chanyeol is easier is I don't know the other party personally." Minseon, out of the dislike against Chanyeol, felt obligated to dislike Junhee too. The biggest mystery was Luhua though. After I found Junhee, she became meaner and more spiteful. She started to spend time with Minseon, and they were quite a pair. I often felt suffocated with them, so I spent as much time as I could outside the dorm. 

That, of course meant that we went to Junhee's friends. As I mentioned, Baekhwa supported us, meaning Chanyeol supported us too. Seri was mostly self-preserved, she was nice to us when it was necessary, but she preferred not talking to me. Jungeun was a bit more open, but I still wasn't close to either of them.

Then there was Do Kyungsoon, who was full of silences and glares, she was a psychology major, and Junhee's best friend. Junhee told me that she was glad that we found each other and not to worry because Kyungsoon had a bad eyesight, thus glares at everyone unless her glasses are on, but she doesn’t wear them, because they take away her satanic look, which she loves. I've never talked much to her, but I supposed if she wanted to have patients she would have to work with glasses.

And, of course, there was Wu Yifan. Oh, this is a funny story. Remember, he was Chanyeol's soulmate, and he had a crush on Junhee - the same crush Chanyeol helped him with. And in my personal opinion, he still wasn't over it. Ergo he hated me with all his passion, and he wasn't subtle about it at all.

So yeah, spending time with friends was not easy. Junhee and me preferred to spend time in each other's company, and we made the most out of it - small, lovely dates in a coffee shop, book-dates in the bookstore and the library, studying together (she for her literature classes, me for my music classes) ... We inhabited her apartment mostly, as she roomed with Kyungsoon, who - at least according to Junhee - didn't mind me.

I moved my guitar to her place as well after a time, since she already had a keyboard, and I made my music there, with my angelic muse. Junhee said she was very proud of me when she heard what I wrote, though I never dared to tell her that she inspired like 95% of what I composed.

She read to me. Love letters, love poems, even lyrics to love songs. She often was sappy and made funny faces when she was really immersed in something, and her smile was the most beautiful thing in the universe and her voice was the most angelic music to my ears. I felt so lucky to have her, and honestly, looking at her friends I was lucky to have a normal relationship with my soulmate at all.

Time flew, I met with her parents (they were incredibly nice and welcoming with me), she met mines (Mom was ecstatic to meet her, and surprisingly my father behaved as well. To be honest, I was a bit scared to tell him that my soulmate has the same gander as me, but he took it well.) Her name appeared on my ring finger on my left hand with beautiful, cursive, gold letters, just like mine on hers. We looked like we were already engaged, and I was never happier. We also signed up for a course together where soulmates can know each other better, and eventually learn what this whole soulmate thing was about.

For example, I never knew that once one's soulmate is found, the words floating around us (you know, the first words, the one the Seers... well, see) change their color from white to red. Junhee said this must be the base of the red strings of fate stories. Seers can't see the words of their soulmate either for themselves nor their mates, added to those who's soulmate hadn't been born yet, already died, or (in some really twisted and sad cases) doesn't have a soulmate at all. Also, when someone's soulmate dies, but they never met each other, it's possible to have a new soulmate, but the bond will never be as strong as it would have been for the first soulmate. After learning these things, I felt even luckier to have Junhee by my side. 

For us, everything was too nice, and - consequently - our friends seemed to suffer more and more. Somehow it turned out, that Jungeun and Kyungsoon were soulmates, and they both knew it, but neither did anything about it. What worried me that they seemed extremely fine, and - after the whole ordeal with Jungda and Minseon, and learning how close soulmates are connected - their not so close relationship made no sense to me. Nor Junhee, for that matter. But Kyungsoon snapped at us when we tried to mention it, and Jungeun closed up instantly as well, leaving us at our wit's end. 

And, eventually - for my greatest joy - it was time for Yifan to leave for Canada. He wanted to invite everyone (except me, I'm sure) for a big farewell party, and that, to my greatest surprise literally everyone was invited. It took me two weeks of begging to convince Jungda and Minseon to come and celebrate the disappearance of this nuisance from my life, and what actually made Minseon (and therefore, Jungda) agree was the fact that Seri and Baekhwa were going to be in the same room basically for the first time since the kiss. Minseon turned out to be heavily invested in other people's relationships with their soulmates, except, like, mine. According to her it was because Junhee and I was clever and in love enough not to fuck up, and we were happy without outer help, unlike everyone else around us - another reason to dislike Junhee, she was perfect.

*

It illustrates the situation well that we didn't go together as a group, but rather separately, alone - or in rare cases, as couples. 

I went with Junhee from her flat, Kyungsoon went alone a bit earlier. Luhua came alone too, but Jungeun and Seri appeared together. Jungda and Minseon showed up a bit later, with Baekhwa, to my biggest surprise. That is, until I realized, that Chanyeol was there since the beginning, since he was probably helping with the preparations. He looked rather uncomfortable, so when Baekhwa arrived, Chanyeol instantly glued himself on her. I think I saw a few drops of tears in his eyes, but Baekhwa seemed to handle him well, so I didn't disturb them. 

There were a few other people there too, people I didn't know, and of course, there was Yifan. He was friendly with everyone - he even tried to be civil with me, which was sad, I would have been happy to tell him how absolutely pleased I was to have him leaving, but I behaved. Junhee said she was proud of me, given who I was friends with, it must have been hard for me. And boy, he was super friendly with Junhee. That, of course didn't make me happy, especially when he dragged her away, but Minseon quickly found me something to do: making Luhua to tell us who her soulmate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope you still enjoy this story ^.^
> 
> Also happy birthday to our awesome Minseok!
> 
> Feedback is loved ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! Comments are loved <3  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> (crossposted at LJ and AFF)


End file.
